My fantasy alive: Alucard
by AllSortsOfSpecial
Summary: A girl is bored and wonder around, feeling someone is following she makes her way back to her room where she am shrouded in a darkness that takes her to her fantasy world and guess who's there, a very sexy black haired vampire. Alucard X OC


**This is a fantasy between Alucard and I. I know I kind of took him out of character but I don't think I did too much. This is my first lemon so please be gentle with the critism. I know it's probably not that good but. . . I feel i did OK.**

* * *

I lie in my small, messy room with clothes sprawled out along the floor and a range of anime covering the walls. I'm daydreaming again; my eyes are closed and I listen to the sounds of the bird chirping in the distance. My mind is racing and my heart is pounding; it's that strong feeling of being in love. It has consumed my heart and is tugging at it with all of its might, and then some; but within this feeling of love and bliss is a pain that I know is everlasting. I know this because the man that I have fallen for doesn't exist. . . The man I have fallen for goes by the powerful name of Alucard that was gracefully bestowed upon him by his previous master. I had as I finished the final episode of the original TV series earlier that day and I had drifted into a deep sleep and just awoke around sunset. I sigh and roll out of bed, letting my feet drag slowly across the carpeted room. I walk down the hallway and go downstairs and out the front door, I walk inside the gated community in which I lived in and kept my eyes plastered to the ground. I reach the end of the road where a grassy hill covered in trees laid; I walked up the short hill and perched myself under my favorite pine tree. I pull my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon them, again I slowly dozed off into a deep slumber as the sound of birds and the soft breeze through the trees lulled me to sleep. I was unaware of a pair of forbidden eyes that had watched over me the whole way there.

When I woke up it was very dark and freezing cold, from the cloudless night sky, and my usual attire of a thin T – shirt, a pair of worn jeans and converse didn't help in fighting off the icy night air. I shivered almost violently and stood up slowly; it felt as though my joints where frozen, then again, I could be that I was just being a drama queen, I couldn't have been asleep that long. I pulled out my Samsung and slid it open and winced at the bright light that it produced; I then gazed at the time.

"Just as I thought it's only ten thirty. I was asleep for only a few hours but it's already so cold." My short coppery hair slid from behind my ear and draped in front of my deep brown eyes. I straightened up my short figure and reached my full height of four foot eleven inches; I brushed myself off, crossed my arms and headed home. As I was walking home I realized that I felt someone watching me and my anxiety took over, I began to walk home faster and faster. I feeling followed close behind. I started to run when I heard a deep chuckle; if I wasn't so paranoid I probably would have recognized it. I finally got back to my house and I quickly locked everything up and went upstairs and back to my room.

Suddenly there was that deep chuckle again and I sat up in my bed and looked around. Next thing I knew my room was being consumed by black shadows; then a pair of piercing red eyes appeared on the far wall in front of me. I screamed as loud as I could but I had a feeling no one heard it. Now those eyes had a long Chester cat grin revealing long bleach white fangs. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately recognized that dastardly grin. Even more shocking was the fact everything no longer looked real anymore. Things had a slight sheen to them; I looked at my hands and found them looking smooth and slender and it took me only seconds more to realize that I was a cartoon!

"Hello human girl." A deep seductive voice rang out. I looked over to where the face was and saw that it had disappeared.

"I have come here to answer your calling." Continued the voice then out of the black corner appeared a tall man in a long red Victorian style trench coat. Under the coat was a black suit that seemed to be of an older style as well and a pair of knee high leather boots were over his pant legs. A very wide brimmed red Fedora had was upon his head. He had on a pair of soft looking gloves with symbols on the front of them. His silky black hair jaggedly hung in front of his face and finally; a pair of thick orange glasses covered his eyes.

My heart nearly jumped clean out of my chest. I knew who it was the minute that smile appeared on the wall and was now reappearing on his face.

"I- It's you! B- But it can't be!"

"What is this? I come all this way and this is how you welcome me?" He walked with such elegance and grace toward me that it seemed liked he was floating, but there was a lot of power in the walk too. He leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"How disappointing, I thought you'd be more excited to see me since you so desperately wanted too." His hand gripped the back of my hair and pulled back my head slightly so I was looking up at him a little. My lips parted somewhat and I breath softly as the glasses that were concealing his eyes slid down his slender nose.

"Alucard." Was all I was able to breathe out and his signature grin was plastered on his face again. He leaned down letting our noses touch and his hot breath was on me. To be honest I expected his breath to reek with blood and death but it wasn't that strong. I could smell the hint of the metallic substance but it strangely sweet smelling. He moved his head to my neck and glided his smooth fangs along my skin and I could feel the very tip of his fangs glaze along my sensitive skin and I squirmed beneath him. He seemed to enjoy the movement. He continued to move around my neck and then I heard a soft sniffing noise.

"I can smell that you have a bit of a sweet tooth, don't you little one?" He spoke softly and I nodded in return. He pulled his head back and looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"You don't seem to be quite the talker. Guess I'm going to have to fix that." He followed my jaw line and came to my ear. He breathed softly and took my earlobe into his mouth and nibbled.

"Alucard." I moaned and I could feel his smile widen on my skin.

"Much better" He muffled "How about a little more?" He trailed his tongue along my neck and softly nibbled.

"Oh yes Alucard, more please." I moaned louder. My neck had always been a very sensitive area. His gloved hands traveled my body and I moaned again in delight. Then a troubling thought crossed my mind; what was Alucard doing here. Apparently he heard the thought because he replied with.

_Does it matter? Your dream is coming true is it not? _

_But I mean why would you want me? I'm nothing special and it's not like I'd be any use to you… _

_Just shut up and enjoy it. _

He pulls his head up to mine and placed a deep and dominating kiss on my lips. I give up on questioning him and I let him explore me. His hands were running along my body caressing it gently and his tongue feeling every area of my small mouth. My hands slid up along his back and made their way up. I took off his Fedora and let it fall; I slid my fingers into his hair and relished the feeling. It felt just the way I dreamt it would; soft and silky, but kind of tangled up. I gripped it and pushed him deeper into the kiss. He growled low in his throat at the jester and his hands began to fondle my breasts. I let my moan pour into the kiss. He eventually pulled away and I breathed deeply as his head lowered to my shirt. He opened his mouth and used his fangs to cut away the thread holding the buttons to my shirt. One by one the buttons were removed, Alucard lifted me up a little removed my shirt and tossed it aside. His grin spread as he looked down at my chest.

"Now for this." He lifted me up and unclasped my bra and slid it off my torso. He held the bra and looked at the size.

"A D –cup huh?" He leans me back and looks at my bare chest. "They look a little too small to be Ds." I gasp and then without thinking I smack his across the face. He slowly looks back at me and that grin is back and I feel his member harden beneath me.

"Mm do that again my little bitch." I look at him curiously and he starts to get impatient. "I said, hit me again bitch!" I obey and slap him again; his deep moan fills the room. He lustfully begins to kiss me again and the clothes on both of us come off faster. He pushes me back against the bed and keeps the kiss going. He was removing his pants and I heard them fall against the floor. I rake my nails along his back and I can feel is warm blood on my fingers. Alucard arches back and lets out a, almost howling, moan. He aggressively comes down and buries his fangs into my shoulder and laps up the blood.

"Ah yes Alucard! Please I need you!" Without hesitating Alucard positions himself and thrusts his cock deep inside my small entrance. I let out a scream in pain as he stretches me to my limit and pounds me at an inhuman like speed. A husky moan escapes his throat and his thrusts become rougher. I slowly adjust to his thickness and gasp in ecstasy when his member finds my sweet spot.

Alucard! Alucard! Fuck it's so good!!" I thrust against him, having to time my thrust against his unbearably fast ones. Our lips greedily and lustfully lock together again and our tongues fight for dominance. He leans back, taking me with him, never breaking the fight between our lips. Naturally, Alucard's long vampiric tongue wins the battle and he growls in his chest at the win. As he continues rampaging me he hungrily bites my lower lip and draws blood. I let out a small yelp in both pain and pleasure as he drinks the blood from the wound.

"Oh god Alucard I'm so close! Harder please!!" I beg him and he obliges by send him rock hard member even harder into me over and over again. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I was going to burst.

"Ahhhh!!" I release my orgasm covering his member and his inner thighs in my juices. The clenching of my walls and my hot juices sent him over the edge and as he came to his climax Alucard pounded deep inside of me and bit down on my neck.

"Mmmahh!!" He muffled as his hot seed filled me up and spilled out. I wrapped my arms around him as we fall back against my bed I was breathing deeply and he was too even though we both knew he didn't need too. My blood was smeared around his lips and tinted his fangs and I realized I was slowly blacking out. The last thing I saw was a blazing pair of red eyes and his Chester cat smile.

I sat up quickly to the blazing sound of my alarm clock that I had forgotten to turn off. I slam it and look around trying to remember what happened. I see that I am in my room and everything looks the same, I'm in my clothes and the sun is rising. No darkness, smile or those amazing eyes anywhere.

"It… It was merely a dream…" I say and sadly get out of bed and I stretch.

"Ow!" I grip my shoulder and I quickly run to the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I slid my shirt away from my skin and I see two fresh bite marks. My eyes widen and a laughs cackle distantly in the Back-round.

"Alucard"

"Hello human girl."

End

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hoped it was OK. please review and comment and remember to please be gentle.**


End file.
